


Make me laugh!

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Very short fic based off of an old funny video but with howling.Aka, Stiles and Derek's babies learn to howl.





	Make me laugh!

Stiles rolled on the floor, unable to get his breath back even though he felt like he was going to die. Scott’s two pups and his three surrounded him, as well as his mate. Derek stood there as a wolf, a cheeky grin on his face. Stiles was in his own wolf form, stretched out on his back. He had almost got his breath back when his mate threw his head back with a dramatic flare and howled. It was deep and low, stopping short after a few seconds. 

At once all five pups started to howl. They never tried howling before and their shrill voices filled the air with little harmony and no meaning. Stiles cackled as his daughter threw her head back so far that she toppled over. He smiled as she scrambled back to her paws. After a few seconds they all fell silent, gazing back at Derek in expectancy. 

The large wolf hunched over the pups as he wagged his tail so hard that it thumped heavily against their bed. His shoulders shook so hard that the next howl was wobblily, but it had it’s intended effect. The pups all started to howl again, and Stiles gasped for his breath as he started to laugh at how adorable they all were. He did have a lot on his plate and he hadn’t slept well the night before, so it was utterly hilarious to him. 

“Derek! You’re going to kill Stiles.” Scott appeared in the doorway with a slightly disapproving look on his face as he observed the scene. Stiles lifted his head as Scotts sons ran to his side, howling and yipping as they dodged around the Alpha. His three pups gathered closer around their other father and waited for him to start the howl up again. 

"Do it again!" Stiles begged, not taking his eyes off the pups. Derek gave him a loving look before he howled again, this time longer. The pups imitated him, trying to go longer and louder than each other. Stiles fell into a fit of giggles and Scott stifled a laugh as his sons bounced around him, howling louder.

"We'll never have a moment of silence again." the beta huffed out and Stiles nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but please comment. XP


End file.
